


non-committed unwitted oblivious

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Dark, Double Drabble, Gen, Language, Wordcount: 100-500, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: title knicked fromWorlock.and obviously this has to ignore the vlog Sean put up afterwards (dangit mister, stop messing with my theories! :p)





	non-committed unwitted oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> title knicked from [Worlock.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAEY_oDvAh4)  
> and obviously this has to ignore the vlog Sean put up afterwards (dangit mister, stop messing with my theories! :p)

_I͜ h̵ave the̸m al͝l̨ ̡f͠ooled.̶..̕_

Jack knew he wasn't blind, but there only darkness surrounding him. He knew there was nothing tying him down on this hard ground of...wherever he was, but his limbs couldn't move. He certainly knew he wasn't deaf, because there was the low sound of a cold wind rushing all around...

And that voice.

_I'v͞e͡ ͟comple̢t̷e̶ly̶ ta̴ķe̶n̨ o̡ver.̶..y̢o̡ur̶ ͡p͢at̛he̶ti͢c̢ ͜l͡i͝ttl͏e ͡fanc͘lu̢b..͠.̛t̶he͘y҉ all ͞think ͝I͝'m͠ y͘ou̷!͘_

Jack couldn't move his lips either, but he could still think. A heavy breath and a burst of mental energy spat out at the demon. _They do not! They're smarter than that!_

The warped metallic-sounding laugh echoed; this had to be the sound that greeted you into Hell. _Poo͘r ͢sw͞e̷et̵, ͠we͠ak̵ ͘an̴d ͡naivȩ ͢l̸i͢ttl͡e̸ J̷ac̨kie̷,͠_ came the sing-song taunt. _Did̶n͏'̸t ͘I̕ t̡e҉ll you͠ ̕y̶our ̴wor͟l̶d ͡was̸ ͝going ͟to ̕be̸ m̸i̸ne͝?͘ ͜Y̕o͜ur viewer͠s,̶ y͢our f̕r͠i͞en̷ds..͢._

_No, don't you even think about it-_

_I ̕mi͘g҉h͟t̴ ̢ev̷e͢n ͟f͠ool̷ ̕your̷ preci͠ous҉ ̛l̴it̷tl͏e s͢w̷ee͝t̨h͟e͏ar͠t̨.͢ W̸on'̸t ҉t͠h͟at͟ b̢e̷ ͢f̛u͟n̨?͞_

_No! Fuck you!_

_Y̧our͏ kinde̕r̕gart͏e͡n s̷wea̢rş ̷and ̷em͏pty a̵nger̛ d̴o͞n't t͘h͢r͡ea̵te͡n҉ m̛e̶. ̶No͘t a̵ny͏mor͝e._

Jack couldn't tell if that was tears or blood trickling down his face anymore; in a nightmare world as this it could've been both.


End file.
